Acto I.1 Verano
Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Entonces, ¿empezamos ya? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Sí, se ve que la serie empieza hoy. Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Serie? ¿Qué serie? Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Como que qué serie? ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Cara inocente) Ni p*ta idea. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Oye, cuidado con el vocabulario. Que te censuran las frases. Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Cómo? ¿Me van a censurar mis p*tas frases? ¿Me van a cortar mis p*ñeteras alas? ¡J*oder! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Lo has hecho a posta, verdad? Dices demasiadas palabrotas. Archivo:LJack_MM.png Hombre, aunque sea una decisión muy j*dida, habrá que adaptarse a lo que el p*to autor quiera. Y además en esta wiki puede haber p*tos menores haciéndose sus primeras p**as y esto les puede afectar de mala manera. Sobre todo con una p*ta como coprotagonista. Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Quieres morir, cacho c*brón? ¿Quieres que te arranque la p***a? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Oye, parad. Ya en serio, no hace gracia. Archivo:LKira_MM.png **** ******** ****** *****. ¡** ** ****, ******* ****** *****! Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¡************ ******! ¿****** *****? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿¡Por qué os censuran todas las letras!? ¿¡Como c*ño lo hacéis!? ¿¡Que estáis diciendo!? left I.1 Verano Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Sale de su clase) Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¡Oye! ¡Lotto! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Se da la vuelta extrañado) Oh, Jack. Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Ya te vas? ¿No vas a ir a la clase de dibujo? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? Eso está perdido. Archivo:LJack_MM.png Tío, sigo sin creerme que lo suspendas. ¿A ti no te gusta dibujar? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Sí, pero dibujo técnico no es lo mismo que artístico. Además tampoco soy un as dibujando. Archivo:LJack_MM.png Joder, que deprimente eres. (Le da una palmada en la espalda) ¡Anímate, hombre, que es verano! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Sorprendido) ¿Eh? ¿Verano? Archivo:LJack_MM.png No me jodas, Lotto, claro que es verano. Ya es el último día. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta. (Empieza a caminar) Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Entonces te vas? ¿Quedamos luego para dar una vuelta? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png No sé, ya veremos. (Se pone los cascos y se va alejando) Archivo:LJack_MM.png Este tío... Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Se choca con Jack de repente) Archivo:LKira_MM.pngArchivo:LJack_MM.png (Se caen al suelo) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Joder, Jack, quítate de mi camino! Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Debajo de ella) ¡Pero si has sido tú, cacho bestia! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡A casa! ¡Quiero llevar a Dragonair a darse un baño! Con los malditos exámenes el pobre casi no ha salido de su Pokéball... Oye, ¿y Lotto? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Se ha ido a casa. Ni se había enterado de que es ya verano... Archivo:LKira_MM.png No me extraña. Es normal en él. Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Por qué está siempre tan decaido? De verdad, a veces me pregunto porque seguimos saliendo por ahí con él... Archivo:LKira_MM.png Antes no era así, ¿no te acuerdas? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Claro, antes de dejar su sueño de querer ser entrenador... Archivo:LKira_MM.png Todos tenemos ese sueño de niños. Pero para ganar dinero como entrenador hay que ser un profesional y ser muy bueno para ganar los torneos. No es fácil. Archivo:LJack_MM.png Ya, no es muy rentable que digamos... (Suspira) Es una pena, el viejo Lotto siempre estaba hablando de que algún día iba a ganar el Torneo Kawa. Archivo:LKira_MM.png Sí, y nunca ha llegado a participar. Archivo:LKira_MM.pngArchivo:LJack_MM.png ... Archivo:LKira_MM.png Oye... Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Este año...? Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Saca su móvil) Sí... Archivo:LJack_MM.png Este verano... Archivo:LKira_MM.pngArchivo:LJack_MM.png (Gritando) ¡¡¡Hay Torneo Kawa!!! Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¡Sí! ¡Podré volver a usar Hidrobomba para ver camisetas mojadas de chicas que combaten sudorosas en el campo de batalla! Archivo:LKira_MM.png ... Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Qué? ¿No es eso? Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Le da un puñetazo en la cara) Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Cae al suelo sangrando) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ****** ********.... ---- Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Abre la puerta de su casa) Verano, ¿eh? Como si fuera diferente al resto del año... (Sube las escaleras y entra en su dormitorio) Archivo:LRowlet.png (Ulula) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Oh, Rowlet. ¿Quieres salir un rato? Archivo:LRowlet.png (Asiente) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Abre la ventana de su habitación) Archivo:LRowlet.png (Se va volando) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Ve a Rowlet alejarse y suspira) ---- Archivo:LKira_MM.png Entonces, ¿ya hemos empezado no? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Eso parece. Eh, ¿y Jack? Archivo:LJack_MM.png (En el suelo sangrando) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Oh, vaya. ¿Golpeado por una chica? Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Asiente) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Queridos lectores, esto es algo normal en la vida de Jack. No os preocupéis. Ahora os dejamos con el opening. Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿El opening? ¿Al final? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Sí, bueno, es el primer capítulo y eso... Archivo:LKira_MM.png Vaya mierda de capítulo por cierto. La mitad hemos sido nosotros hablando de estupideces. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Oye! ¿Cómo pretendes que nos sigan leyendo así? Archivo:LKira_MM.png Y solo ha salido un Pokémon en todo el episodio, que vergüenza. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Esto... (Alza un puño) ¡Queridos lectores, no os perdáis el próximo episodio la semana que viene! Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Una semana? No me jodas, con el autor que tenemos el segundo episodio será a finales de año, y estamos en verano. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Llorando) Te lo suplico, para. thumb|center|335 px Rowlet te obliga a dar tu opinión del episodio Ha sido pésimo, que despidan al guionista Meh, han faltado cosas Ha estado bien (Sonido orgásmico) Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Path to the Strongest Categoría:The Sadistic Titan